Snape's Secret (A Harry Potter Fan Fiction)
by AdurnaWeasley
Summary: Elizabeth has lived with her adoptive father for her whole life, and is excited when she gets the letter she's been waiting for since as far back as she could remember. Upon arriving at Hogwarts, her whole life is changed. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters in this story. That honor belongs to the amazing J. K. Rowling.
1. Prologue

"Severus, please take her. The prophecy, something's going to happen, and I want at least one of them to be safe," Lilly pleaded. "James doesn't need to know you have her. Do it for me, Severus, do it for me."

"All right, Lilly, I'll do it. How are you going to keep him from knowing?"

"Madame Pomfrey will be there. She can tell him that she didn't survive the birth. I need her to be safe."

Severus smiled, "I hope she's like you, Lilly. I hope she's like you."

* * *

~A Few Months Later~

"Lilly, James," Madame Pomfrey said as the couple sat waiting to be handed their newborn children. "I'm sorry, but the girl didn't make it. Your son will be brought to you in a few moments. I truly am sorry."

"It's not your fault, Madame Pomfrey. I'm sure you did everything you could," Lilly told the older witch knowingly.

Just then, a woman about Lilly's age brought in a squirming bundle and passed it over to the Potters. Meanwhile, in another room, yet another bundle was being passed over to the dark form of Severus Snape. Inside was a small baby girl with Lilly's red hair and emerald green eyes, and Snape whispered, "I'll care for her, Lilly. I'll care for her."


	2. Chapter 1

"Elizabeth, get down here," I heard my father call. "Your letter has arrived."

I raced down the stairs of my father's manor as fast as I could to see the letter we'd been waiting for all month. Father stood waiting in the living area while the maid set the table for breakfast.

"Is it really the letter, Father?" I asked.

"Yes, Lizzy. It's got McGonagall's handwriting and everything. You're going to Hogwarts this year."

I couldn't believe my ears. Hogwarts! I was finally going to get out of my stuffy home, even if it was only for the school year.

"Can I see it?" I asked eagerly, wanting to see the tangible evidence that I wasn't being pranked, even though I knew Father hated pranks.

Father smiled and handed me my letter. The first line said, "Miss. Evans." McGonagall was ever so proper. She'd dropped in every so often to visit with Father since they were colleagues, so I already knew her well; she always asked him why he never had my last name changed to match his.

My Father was always answered with the same response of, "She'll stand a better chance of making friends at school if it is not known that she is my daughter. You know how all the students hate me."

McGonagall would then just shake her head at Father then drop the subject.

"We'll go get your supplies after breakfast," Father told me breaking me out of my reverie.

"All right, Father," I replied. "Will I have to call you Professor at school? Personally, I think it would be wrong."

"Call me what you wish, but remember, I am the least liked teacher at school."

"I know, but that shouldn't decide who wants to be friends with me."

Father nodded as the maid informed us that breakfast was ready. Once we had finished eating our meager breakfast, Father had never believed in large breakfasts, we left for Diagon Alley. I had been there many times before to help Father get his supplies for his classes, but this was the first time the visit was strictly for me. Okay, maybe it wasn't entirely for me as we still needed to buy Father's potions supplies, but it felt like it was all for me. First we got my robes at Madame Malkins, then my books at Flourish and Blotts, and of course, my wand at Olivander's.

After we bought my wand, Father suggested I get a pet, so we walked over to Magical Menagerie where there were pets of all kinds. They had snakes and owls and cats and toads and many more creatures. Personally, I was attracted to the snakes, and I found one that I liked most. She was a Boa Constrictor the color of a lush green forest. Her blood red eyes bored into mine as if she were telling me to pick her.

"I think I'll take that Boa, Father," I said pointing to the snake.

Father nodded and paid for my snake. I took her into my arms, and she began to wrap herself around me so that she wouldn't fall off, but also wouldn't kill me.

"What will you name her?" Father asked.

"Sssssssally," I replied dragging out the "S" for good measure.

Father smiled slightly, and we left to go but potions supplies.

The next few weeks went by slowly as I was extremely excited for September 1st to come. When the day finally came, I was ecstatic.

"Now, Lizzy," Father told me as we walked over to the fireplace, "We're going straight to the castle, so you'll have to wait by the lake for the train to arrive. Understood?"

"Of course, Father. You've explained this all before. Now can we go?"

Father grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace; he then threw down the powder yelling, "Hogwarts Castle." Once Father disappeared, I followed his example with Sally wrapped about me. We stepped out of the fireplace in Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Miss. Evans," Dumbledore greeted me. "It has been a long time since we last met."

I didn't know what Dumbledore meant seeing as I had never met him, I only knew him from the trading cards in Chocolate Frogs, "Sir, I don't know what you mean."

"Never mind, Lizzy," Father said hastily giving Dumbledore a look. "He's thinking of another Miss. Evans he once knew."

"Of course, of course," Dumbledore amended. "The red hair threw me off. I thought you were Lilly, but she died ten years ago."

"It's okay, Sir. People make mistakes all the time. Father has almost called me Lilly a few times as well."

"Lizzy, why don't you head downstairs, Professor McGonagall should be waiting down there for you," Father said.

"Yes, Father."

I did as I was told, and as Father had said, McGonagall was waiting for me.

* * *

So that's Chapter 1, and chapter 2 will be short and in Snape's PoV. Hope you don't mind, but it's just a little explanation that will lead to another part with Harry. Also, this is brought off Wattpad along with all my other stories, so don't be surprised that I post a bunch of chapters at once.


	3. Chapter 2

~~Snape's PoV~~

"That was a close call, Headmaster," I all but growled.

Professor Dumbledore smiled, "Yes, but she believes you above all others, and the situation was amended. Although, I was quite shocked to know she is still alive. I had been told the daughter had not survived birth."

"Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall were sworn to secrecy, Headmaster. It was Lilly's idea that I care for the girl. She is her mother's child though. Everything about her reminds me of Lilly. I don't see any of Potter in her."

"You have grown to love the child?"

"Since she was first handed to me by Minerva. It is not the same as how I loved Lilly; Lizzy is my daughter in all but blood."

"I wonder what it will be like for her, meeting Harry."

"I have told her nothing. She will look at him as a celebrity, but nothing more."

Dumbledore nodded, "What does she believe to be truth?"

"I told her that her mother was an old friend of mine who died giving birth to her, and that her father was in a drunken rage when she was born, so I adopted her to protect her."

"A viable story. We'll have to inform the rest of the teachers before any destroy your carefully sculpted story."

"I understand, Headmaster, and have already informed everyone including that oaf, Hagrid. You are the last to know."

He smiled, "What of Voldemort? Does he know?"

"Of course not! He knows not even her existence! It would be disastrous if he were to know I've been raising a child. He died thinking Harry was the only child of my beloved Lilly."

"I fear she will need to know soon. Very soon."

"When the time comes, she will know, but not before, as was Lilly's wish."

"We had best ready for the feast then."

With that, we left the office for the Great Hall.


	4. Chapter 3

~~Lizzy's PoV~~

Professor McGonagall showed me around the school for a little while before taking me to the lake near the train tracks where a giant man waited.

"Good evening, Hagrid," McGonagall greeted when we got close enough. "This is Elizabeth Evans, Severus's adoptive daughter."

"Good evenin', Professor, Miss. Evans," the giant man Hagrid smiled.

"Please, call me Lizzy," I told him. "So you're the 'Big Oaf' Father has told me about? I don't see why he calls you that. You don't seem like an oaf to me."

"Such a sweet girl, Severus has raised. Nothing like himself. I see you won't have a hard time making friends. Maybe I should introduce you to 'Arry; the two of you would get along."

"I'd love to meet someone before they find out who my father is. It'll be hard for me to make friends if they know I'm Snape's kid."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. I have some work to do before the students arrive."

"All right, Professor. See you at the feast," Hagrid said, then we waited in silence for the train to arrive.

The Hogwarts express was magnificent. The scarlet and black color scheme was well thought out although, it would have been better served to be emerald and silver. As the students filed off the train, Hagrid began yelling, "Firs' years. Firs' years this way."

The first three students to reach us were a boy with shaggy black hair, and emerald green eyes, a lanky boy with flaming red hair, and a mid sized girl with curly brown hair. The black haired boy had a scar on his forehead that I recognized from the papers. That boy was Harry Potter.

"You're Harry Potter!?" I said incredulously.

"Um, yeah, so they say," Harry replied as if embarrassed. "Hagrid, I'd like you to meet Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Who's the girl?"

"I'm Elizabeth Evans," I replied for Hagrid. "You must be the Harry that Hagrid mentioned earlier."

"Well, the four of you can share a boat to get to know one another," Hagrid smiled, then said, "Firs' years, to the boats."

Hagrid led us to a group of boats, and the four of us chose one to sit in. We really didn't talk because the trio I had just met were too busy marveling at Hogwarts castle. Once we got off the boats, Hagrid led us to a room where McGonagall was waiting. She gave us this boring speech about houses and family and other such things. There was a point where a particularly round boy saw a toad at McGonagall's feet, but nothing else happened of note. At the end of her speech, she told us to wait for her, and left. As soon as she was gone, a blonde haired boy stalked over to the four of us.

"So it's true then, what they said on the train. The famous Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and they're Crabb and Goyle," the blonde boy said smirking at Harry, then he turned to Ron as Ron giggled, "Think it's funny do you? No need to ask who you are, red hair, hand me down robes, you must be a Weasley. You'll find, Harry that some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Malfoy held out his hand for Harry to shake, but instead, Harry said, "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."

Malfoy retracted his hand, and stalked off as McGonagall returned to get us. She led us into a large room with five long tables; four of the tables ran side by side while the fifth was raised up on a dais so that the teachers could keep an eye on the students. Above me was a high vaulted ceiling that mimicked the night sky. I looked back to the teachers' table, and saw that there was a stool with a hat on it. McGonagall stepped up to the stool.

"When I call your name, step up here, I'll place the sorting hat upon your head," McGonagall said to us, and pulled out a scroll, and began to call off names. I zoned out till I heard, "Evans, Elizabeth."

I stepped foreword to the stool, looking over the table for my Father's face. I found him smiling at me just as I reached the stool and sat down.

The hat instantly started talking to me, "A brave young girl and very bright too, Gryffindor would serve you well."

"I'd rather be in Slytherin, where my Father was when he was a boy," I whispered back.

"Yes, I see that you've been with Mr. Snape for a time. Perhaps you're right," then the hat's voice grew in volume, "SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table began to applaude as most of the teachers collectively gasped. I didn't understand their confusion, but it also didn't matter. Father was my head of house. I patiently listened as Hermione, then Harry, then Ron were all sent to Gryffindor, and Malfoy was sent to Slytherin with me along with the goons, Crabbe and Goyle. Once everyone was sorted, the feast began.


	5. Chapter 4

The sheer amount of food surprised me. Father had explained about the Hogwarts feasts, but his words never did them justice. There was every food imaginable; there was roast turkey and grilled chicken and mashed potatoes and roast beef and hamburgers and so many other foods I just can't name everything. Once we finished eating the main meal, dessert was served, and I couldn't even begin to describe half the desserts sitting on the Slytherin table. Next to me, the Malfoy kid scarfed down food as if he had never eaten in his life; although, I knew better seeing as my father had mentioned Malfoy's father many times calling him a slimy, rich git. I could tell by the actions of this boy next to me, my father's description was an apt one.

After we had finished dessert, Professor Dumbledore began his speech informing us first years that the Dark Forest was forbidden to all students, and telling everyone that the third floor corridor was out of bounds to all who didn't want to suffer a painful death. Once he was finished speaking, the Prefects led us to our dorms. I ignored my house's prefect preferring to speak with my father before heading to the dungeons. As the last of the students left the Great Hall, I saw that Father was waiting for me up at the teacher's table, and I rushed over to give him a huge hug.

Smiling, I said, "I made Slytherin."

"I know," he replied sadly. "Be careful, many of your housemates are not going to approve of you since you are not exactly a Pure Blood."

"What do you mean? You told me that both my parents were magical."

"They were, Lizzy, but your mother was a Muggle born."

"Oh, well they just don't have to know, right?"

Father smiled sadly, "Mr. Malfoy will find out. His father works for the Ministry. Just watch yourself, okay? If they give you too much of a hassle, there's an extra room in my personal quarters that you can use."

"I'll remember that," I smiled.

With that, Father led me to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons, and bade me good night. I stepped into the common room to find the Malfoy kid sitting in one of the chairs without the two big guys, Crabb and Goyle.

"Out late, Evans?" Malfoy sneered.

"I needed to speak with Professor Snape before coming down here. I've known him for a long time."

"I see, and what is it you're hiding? Something's not right about you, and I'm going to find out what it is."

"You do that, Malfoy. Going to go run to daddy to make sure I'm safe? Perhaps you need him to help you decide which students are worthy of your friendship," I sneered back at him.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps I was wrong about you, Evans. You've got spunk."

I smiled smugly, and asked, "Which side goes to the girls' dormitories?"

"The left."

I nodded a quick thanks and headed to where I was to sleep with the feeling that Malfoy wouldn't be running to his father to ask about me. As I thought about Malfoy, something about me felt odd as if I were feeling some new emotion, and as I fell to sleep, I tried to figure out what it was.

* * *

Sorry it's short, but I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter.

What's Lizzy feeling? Any ideas? And next chapter is Draco's PoV. You'll see why.


	6. Chapter 5

~~Malfoy's PoV~~

I waited up for that Evans girl; I even almost left the common room to look for her. Impatiently, I waited until the portal into the room opened, and she stepped into the common room.

"Out late, Evans?" I sneered.

"I needed to speak with Professor Snape before coming down here. I've known him for a long time," she replied smugly.

"I see, and what is it you're hiding? Something's not right about you, and I'm going to find out what it is."

"You do that, Malfoy. Going to go run to daddy to make sure I'm safe? Perhaps you need him to help you decide which students are worthy of your friendship," she sneered back at me.

I raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps I was wrong about you, Evans. You've got spunk."

She smiled smugly, and asked, "Which side goes to the girls' dormitories?"

"The left."

The Evans girl nodded and rushed off into the girls dorm leaving me to my thoughts. I don't know why I had even worried about her reaching the common room; she's probably not even a pure blood, but there was something about her. Was it those piercing green eyes or the thick curly red hair, I didn't know. As I watched her climb the stairs to her dorm, I found myself wishing I could make her stay in the common room with me, but nothing came to me, so I resigned myself to watching her receding figure. What was it that attracted me to that girl? Eventually, I fell asleep on the couch dreaming about a pair of emerald green eyes.

* * *

Is love in the air? You'll have to wait and see. Next chapter's back to Lizzy for the first day of classes.


	7. Chapter 6

~~Lizzy's PoV~~

That night, I dreamt of a family. The woman had flaming red hair and emerald green eyes like myself, and she held a small child with jet black hair; the man was tall with the same jet black hair as the child.

"What do you mean you have her to Snivilous!?" the man yelled at the woman.

"Something's going to happen, I know it. I just wanted to protect her; I wanted to be sure at least one of them would be safe."

"But Snivilous, of all people you have our daughter to him!?"

"James, his name is Severus, you promised to stop calling him that, and yes, she'll be safe with Severus!" the woman yelled back.

"You had best be right, Lilly. You had best be right," James said resigned.

"I know I am," Lilly said as a loud banging at the door became heard.

"Lilly, go upstairs, take Harry with you! I'll hold him off."

Lilly quickly kissed James and ran with a screaming Harry taking the stairs two at a time. She slammed the door to a nursery. Harry giggled and said, "We play, Mama, we play?"

With tears streaming down her face, Lilly placed Harry in the crib and said, "Yeah, Harry, we play. Be very quiet so Uncle Sirius won't find you."

"Uncle Siwwious here?" Harry asked giddy.

"Yeah, Baby, now shhh. We have to win."

Harry quieted, and a scream emanated from downstairs just before the door to the room flung open, and Lilly pushed herself in between the snakelike man who had entered the room and Harry, "Don't touch my son!"

"Avada Kedavera!" the snakelike man yelled, and a green light struck Lilly. Then the snakelike man stepped over to Harry and whispered, "I am Lord Voldemort, I thought you should know who it was who killed you, Harry Potter. Avada Kedavera!"

The green light bounced off some sort of barrier, and retraced its course to hit Voldemort full in the chest killing him. A ghostlike apparition of Voldemort appeared, and flowed into Harry.

After the apparition was within Harry, the scene changed to just minutes later when my Father rushed into the room and held Lilly's head in his hands. He cried along with young Harry at the death of Lilly. "I'll protect her for you," he whispered. "I'll take care of Elizabeth."

I sat bolt upright. What did that dream mean? I wasn't sure, but I knew who might. I grabbed my map of Hogwarts that Father had given me, and followed it to Father's personal quarters. Inside, I found Father awake, and I rushed over to him.

"Father, I had a nightmare," I told him.

Father smiled down at me, "Tell me."

I explained the dream to Father, and he listened intently. I could see a pained expression on his face at the mention of Lilly, but otherwise, he kept his face neutral as if no emotion stemmed from him.

"What does it mean?" I asked when I had finished telling him about the dream.

Father sighed, "I guess you were bound to find out sooner or later."

"Find out what?"

"Lilly and James," he spat out the name James as if it left a nasty taste in his mouth, "the people you saw in the dream, they were your real parents. Lilly and James Potter."

"So?"

Father put his face in his hands and began to explain, "When your mother was pregnant with you and your brother, she came to me. She asked me to take you when you were born so that you would be safe from the Dark Lord's wrath. She feared something was going to happen to her, and she wanted to be sure at least one of you would be safe. I agreed.

"Your mother didn't die giving birth to you, Lizzy, she died protecting your brother, Harry. The Dark Lord killed first your father who remained downstairs to hold him off, then your mother, then he tried to kill Harry, but something stopped him. No one knows what did it."

I wasn't sure what to think of what Father had just told me, "Why didn't you tell me before? Why did you lie?"

"To protect you. Lilly asked me to protect you, and that's what I plan to do. You cannot tell this to anyone. Not even Harry."

"I won't, Father, I won't."

"Good, now, it's time you get dressed. You have double potions right after breakfast."

"Yes, Father."

I rushed back to the Slytherin common room where I found Malfoy sleeping on the couch. Grinning evilly, I slipped over to where he laid, and tipped the couch so he fell off it.

"What was that for!?" Malfoy whined.

"What was what for?" I asked sweetly heading up to my dorm.

I quickly dressed, and headed down to the Great Hall. As I walked down there, Malfoy caught up to me, and said, "I'm sorry about what I said last night. I shouldn't have acted like you weren't worthy of Slytherin House."

"Thank you for the apology," I replied.

"Mind if I sit with you at breakfast?"

"Just don't bring those goons Crabb and Goyle."

"Sounds fair."

We walked the rest of the way in silence. As we reached the Great Hall, Malfoy turned to me, "How is it you know Professor Snape?"

"He kinda adopted me when I was a baby."

"Oh, I see. Well, at least you had someone who cares about you. My father wouldn't know kindness if it slapped him in the face."

"Oh. Well, you've got a year till you have to see him again, right?"

"Yeah, because he's got business he has to do over Christmas, so you're right."

I smiled at Malfoy, and we sat down at the table for breakfast. There was barely anyone in the room when we got there, and we quickly finished eating. Father passed out our Time Tables, and just as he had said earlier, I had Double Potions first.

"I've got Double Potions first," I told Malfoy happily.

"Me too," he replied less enthusiastically.

"What's wrong? Don't you like Potions?"

"No one in my family is overly fond of potions. We're all rubbish at it."

"Well, I'll help you. I've lived with the Potions Master my whole life."

"Thanks, Elizabeth."

"Call me Lizzy."

Draco nodded, and we headed off for the dungeons. As the first students in the room, we managed to get seats right up front. Students slowly trickled their way into the room until everyone was present except Father. Just as I thought he wasn't coming to his first class, I heard the door slam open, and Father stormed up to the front of the class saying, "There will be no silly wand waving in my class."

Everyone put their wands away, and Father began his speech, the speech I heard him rehearse every summer. I completely ignored him seeing as I knew his speech entirely; because of that, I didn't hear the question he posed to my brother. I only knew a question was asked because the bushy haired girl, Hermione, thrust her hand into the air. When Harry didn't answer the question, I went back to ignoring what was going on, and whispered to Draco, "Father hates Harry Potter's father, so he's taking it out on Harry."

"I see," Draco whispered back.

"Yeah, he's been complaining that Potter was going to be in his class this year. "

"Miss. Evans, Mr. Malfoy, anything you wish to share with us?" I heard Father's voice drawl.

"I was just explaining to Draco here why you were bullying Mr. Potter, Father."

"I see," Father said. "Next time, wait till you are out of my class, Elizabeth."

"Yes, Father."

The rest of the class went by smoothly as Father explained the potion that we were going to be brewing next class. After potions, I ran off to lunch with Draco before we had to go to transfigurations with Professor McGonagall. In McGonagall's class, we listened to a lecture about the class, and what we were to learn. When the professor mentioned Anamangi, my interest was piqued.

"Anamangi?" I asked.

"Anamangi is plural for Anamangus, and an Anamangus is someone who can willfully change form to an animal," McGonagall replied.

"How does one become an Anamangus?"

"That is a lesson for another year, and then, you will only be taught the theory behind it, nothing more."

"Yes, Professor," I said, and she continued speaking until the end of class.

We next had Herbology, and it was interesting, but Professor Sprout was an annoying woman. She just talked and talked and talked. Professor Sprout didn't even notice Draco and I mocking her, but one boy who I believed was named Neville Longbottom did, and he hissed for us to stop many times. We ignored him, of course. After Herbology, we had dinner and went to bed.

* * *

So, Lizzy knows, but Harry doesn't. And of course, we have Lizzy and Draco's friendship. Harry's sister, friends with Harry's arch enemy, how fun. What do I have in store for Lizzy next?


	8. Chapter 7

"Lizzy, what's wrong?" Draco asked me.

"What do you mean, what's wrong?" I asked back.

"You've been acting odd all day," he commented.

"It's nothing, Draco. Don't worry about it. We have some free time before bed, why don't we work on that essay Father assigned?"

"Thanks, I just don't understand any of it. I tried to read it, but nothing makes sense."

"It's really simple, Draco," I giggled then explained the assignment to him.

"How do you understand it so easily?" Draco asked me as we finished the essays.

"It comes from living with the Potions Master I guess. Plus, Father says that mother was excellent with potions as well."

"All that natural talent comes in handy," Draco smiled. "I wish I had that."

I smiled at Draco, "Looks like it's time for bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

I then turned on my heel and ran up to the girls' dorm. I heard Draco call good night at my back. The last thing I thought before falling to sleep was, 'I was wrong; Draco's not as bad as I had imagined.'

The next few weeks went on with little deviation from the first day except that the classes were different from day to day. Each day, Draco and I worked on our homework together; sometimes he helped me, but most of the time I helped him. Draco was far smarter than he gave himself credit for. My favorite class was when we had our first flying lesson.

Each of us stood next to a broom, and were instructed to say up. Many, such as Weasley, merely got the broom to roll around, but Draco, Harry Potter, and I all managed to get ours to come to our hand first try. Everyone giggled when Weasley's broom came up and smacked him in the face as if to say, "Just pick me up you idiot."

Eventually, everyone had their brooms in their hands, and were mounted.

"When I blow my whistle, kick off the ground hard, hover for a moment, then lean foreword to come back down," Madam Hooch told us. "On my whistle. Three, two," she then blew her whistle, and Longbottom's broom instantly shot up and proceeded to fly irratically.

Longbottom was flown up above one of the shorter sections of the castle. After a short bit, he fell off the broom, and his cloak caught on a sharp point before it ripped causing him to fall again. The boy landed acquardly, and Madame Hooch rushed him off to the Hospital Wing saying that we were to all remain on the ground. Draco found Longbottom's remberall and decided to hide it. He flew up on his broom, against my objections that it was mean, and he was going to hide it except that Harry decided to try to stop him. Harry only caused Draco to throw the rememberall, and he then flew after it quick as a whistle.

Harry caught the rememberall, and came down with it just before Professor McGonagall walked out saying, "Harry Potter."

Harry followed the professor into the school. Madame Hooch came back later with Harry, and dismissed the class.


	9. Chapter 8

~~Snape's PoV~~

"Headmaster," I greeted as he entered my office. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"A little birdie told me that the girl knows the truth," Dumbledore stated.

"She had a dream, I had no choice but to tell her. Lizzy has been told not to tell Potter anything, though. How did you know?"

"I have my ways, Severus. Would they be a mystery if I told you?"

"No, Headmaster, they wouldn't. I wish it were not such a mystery. Is there anything else you wished to speak with me about?"

"That is all. Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

"No, Headmater. Although I am curious about something."

"And what is that, Severus?"

"Are the rumors true?"

Dumbledore gave me a knowing look, "To what rumors do you speak?"

"You and McGonagall? Many students, and staff as well, wonder what is going on between the two of you."

"Ah, Severus, that is for Minerva and I to know, not you. Now, I must go, I have someone to meet."

With that, Dumbledore left leaving me to wonder what he was hiding. Dumbledore always had secrets, but I never could find out what they were.

* * *

Okay, so I'm a Minalbus shipper, okay? I've thought something was going on between them since the very first book. Then again, I was also a Hermarry shipper till the seventh book when I realized it was Hermonald and Ginarry. I'm actually not quite sure if those are the proper couple names, but it doesn't matter, they sound good to me. Then again, I'm also a big Sevilly shipper too, so you might as well not be surprised if I suddenly decide to twist things to Harry and Lizzy being Snape's kids. I'm not sure if I'll do it yet. I've never really been a big fan of James; although, my favorite Hogwarts teacher is Lupin. And to those who don't know yet,

_I'D COMMIT SINS WITH THE WEASLEY TWINS!_


	10. Chapter 9

~~Lizzy's PoV~~

"See me after class, Miss. Evans," Father sneered. "And you as well, Mr. Malfoy."

I knew we shouldn't have been chatting through out class, but I couldn't help it; talking with Draco was more fun than paying attention. Plus, I'd already made most of the potions before when I was able to get Father to teach me when I was bored. The rest of class was spent in silence until Draco and I found ourselves to be the only students left in the room.

"Why can't the two of you pay attention?"

"I'm sorry, Father. I just get so bored when we do potions I've already made. You know that," I apologized.

"What am I going to do with you, Elizabeth? And you, Mr. Malfoy, have you made these potions as well?"

"No, sir. Lizzy helps me with my homework every night because I'm terrible at potions."

"Perhaps you would do better if you were to pay attention."

"Sorry, sir."

"Lizzy, I will start assigning you different potions so that you do not get bored," Father intoned. "If the two of you continue to not pay attention, I will have no choice except to give you detention. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Father," I replied at the same time that Draco said, "Yes, sir."

"Now go. I know this is a free period for you both."

Draco and I didn't need to be told twice. We were out of Father's classroom before you could say Quiddich.

"What did you mean about having done the potions?" Draco asked me when we were far enough away from Father's classroom.

"Oh, nothing. I've just been living with the potions professor my whole life, and might have asked him to teach me some of the potions."

"I should have known," Draco shook his head. "You're such a nerd."

I blushed, "Well, Father did say my mother was known for being a nerd too, so I guess it just runs in the family."

Draco laughed, and we continued outside. We walked over to a large Oak tree. Carved into the trunk was a heart with the inscription, "SS+LE". On the other side of the tree was a similar carving except it said, "JP+LE".

"The LE must be Lilly Evans," I said. "Both Father and Professor Dumbledore have mentioned her."

Draco nodded, "Then who are the other two, and why is LE on there twice?"

"I don't know, Draco. SS might be Father, Severus Snape."

"Hm. I wonder," Draco seemed lost in thought. "Wait over here a minute."

"All right, Draco."

Draco disappeared to the side of the tree that had what I assumed to be Father's initials. He was gone for a minute, then led me back to the castle not letting me see whatever he did.

"What did you do over there?" I asked.

"I can't tell you, Lizzy," he smiled, then called. "Crabb, Goyle, get over here."

"Why do you hang out with those two?"

"Their fathers asked me to make sure they don't make the wrong friends. We have to stick with Purebloods, keep the blood lines clean."

"Oh, I see. What about Father? He's a half-blood."

"Father told me that Professor Snape was accepted by He Who Must Not Be Named, so he's not to be questioned."

"Father, a Death Eater? Yeah, right. He's just a simple potions professor. Your father's wrong."

"You'd be amazed as to who were followers of the Dark Lord, Lizzy. If he were still around, I'd be one of 'em. Well, when I'm a bit older, though."

"Well, he's not, so we don't need to worry about that. Potter prevented his existance from continuing."

Draco nodded as Crabb and Goyle came over to us, "Crabb, Goyle, you know Elizabeth Evans, right?"

"Yeah," Goyle replied stupidly.

"Well, she's one of us, so follow anything she says like you do with whatever I tell you, understand?"

"Yes," they both replied at the same time.

"Good, now, let's get to lunch."

The four of us went to lunch. As we sat eating, I thought over everything Draco had said today, along with what I had learned about myself weeks ago. I wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I'll catch up with you later, Draco," I told him as we left the Great Hall.

"All right, Lizzy, but don't forget, we have Transfigurations with the Gryffindors," Draco spat the word Gryffindors.

I wandered through the crowd of students attempting to find Harry Potter. I figured if he was my brother, I might as well try to make friends, even if I can't tell him who I am. It wasn't overly difficult to find him seeing as he was with that red head Weasley, but when I rushed over to say hi, I got quite the response.

"Hey, Harry, Ron," I greeted them.

"What do you want, Evans?" Harry asked rather rude.

"Hey, I only want to be friends. Why did you have to be so rude?"

"Slytherins are no good," Ron stated. "They will always stab you in the back."

"I'm not that kind of person," I pleaded.

"Let's go, Harry. We don't want to be found associating with Slytherins," Ron stated and started walking away.

Harry looked at me helplessly then followed his friend. I then rushed off to Transfigurations wondering why they wouldn't be friends.


	11. Chapter 10

Throughout Transfigurations, Harry kept looking over at me as if he wanted to say something, but decided against it. I got the feeling that he wanted to ask me something. The next few classes were nothing special. At the end of the day, when I was heading back to the common room, I ran into Harry Potter, literally.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"It's okay, I was looking for you anyways," Harry Replied. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"You made it obviously clear that you had no desire to speak with a Slytherin," I replied sadly. "Why would you now be apologizing?"

"I'm not that rude normally. I know what it's like to be bullied and hated just because I'm different. We shouldn't have treated youu that way. I cannot speak for Ron, but I feel bad for treating you harshly earlier. Does that offer of friendship still stand?"

I smiled, we were so much alike, "Yeah, it still stands. You looked like you wanted to ask me a question earlier."

"Oh, yeah, your last name. Are you related to a Lilly Evans by any chance?"

"Not that I know," I replied. "Why?"

"Well, it's just that my mum was Lilly Evans before she married my dad, James Potter."

The name clicked, "So that's JP!"

"JP?"

"Just something I saw on a tree," I replied wishing I hadn't brought it up. "There was a heart with the initials LE+JP. Draco and I were trying to figure out who it was."

"Oh, well, yeah, that's probably them. Are you sure you're not related to her?"

"I'm sure," I lied. "Draco will be wondering where I am. I have to go. See you around, Potter."

With that, I turned and rushed off to the common room. As I had figured, Draco was waiting up for me.

"What took so long, Evans?" Draco sneered.

"I ran into Potter along the way," I replied wondering why he was back to calling me Evans.

"I just recieved a letter from my mum, about an hour ago. There aren't any Pureblood families with the last name Evans. What are you hiding?"

"I thought you weren't going to go cry to mummy and daddy to find information on me," I snarled feeling betrayed.

"I didn't. I only mentioned you in one of my letters home, and Mother asked Father to check who you are. The only records they can find about you were the adoption records that Professor Snape filled out. I ask again, what are you hiding?"

"Listen, Malfoy," I yelled. "I don't know what you're talking about. Father told me that my mum was a friend of his, and dad was a drunk after she died. That's why he took me in. I don't know anything else about my past."

I knew I was lying, and that if Draco ever found out, it wouldn't be pretty.

"I think I'll have a chat with Professor Snape. I'm sure he'll tell me whatever it is that you won't."

"You do that, Malfoy, you do that."

I turned on my heel and stalked up the stairs to the girl's dorm feeling betrayed. Upon climbing into bed, I fell asleep and drempt of a pair of silver eyes.


	12. Chapter 11

I couldn't believe that Draco had said that. I thought I had found a friend, obviously not. In the safety of my dorm, I cried into my pillow unsure what to do. As I cried, the sound of someone clearing their throat could be easily heard. I quickly died my tears, and looked up to see a pug looking girl with black hair standing over me.

"Is the little princess done crying like a baby?" the girl sneered.

"What's it to you, Parkinson?" I sneered back glaring with my bloodshot eyes.

"A little birdie told me you may not be who you say you are."

"Oh, is ikkle Draco telling everyone about the letter he got from mummy?" I asked mockingly even though inside I was hurting.

Parkinson just glared at me as I smiled sweetly. She stormed out of the dorm, and I went to sleep.

The next morning, I went straight to Father's quarters before breakfast to tell him about what happened last night. Father said he would have a talk with Malfoy, and I skipped off to breakfast. As I was nearing the Great Hall, an explosion sounded behind me along with the sound of two people laughing ahead of me in the broom closet. I slowly stalked over to the closet and opened the door. Inside the closet were two identical boys with flaming red hair and mischievous grins plastered on their faces.

"Who are you?" I asked the pair.

"You don't know us!?" they asked shocked.

"Not that I can remember," I replied although I had a sneaking suspicion that I knew who they were.

The boy closest to me smiled and pointed to the other one, "That's Fred."

The other boy laughed and added, "And he's my brother George."

"Oh, the Weasley twins. Father has mentioned you many times."

"Oh has he? And who might your father be?" Fred asked.

"Professor Snape."

Both boys looked scared at the mention of Father. Well they should be, Father is very strict. Very strict indeed, "You won't tell him about our little explosion, will you?"

"No, I think your pranks are cool. Dad's always complaining about you two when he's home, but I think it's so cool that you have figured out how to do all the jokes you do."

"Well then, we'll just have to add you in on our pranks, honorary Weasley," they chimed together.

I smiled, this was going to be fun.

The three of us left the closet and finished my trip to the Great Hall for breakfast. I said goodbye to my newfound friends before rushing off to the Slytherin table. Father would never approve with me hanging around those two, but right now, I didn't care.


	13. Chapter 12

~Snape's PoV~

As I stepped from my office to head towards the Great Hall for breakfast, I ran into young Mr. Malfoy who was about to knock on the door.

"Come in, Draco," I sneered thinking of how hurt Lizzy had seemed when she told me about Malfoy's comment.

"Professor," Malfoy began politely. "I have a few questions about the Evans girl."

"Elizabeth has already told me about what you said to her. Have a seat."

I glared at the young man as I remembered that special feeling I had felt when I first held Elizabeth promising to protect her always. Although she was only mine through adoption, Elizabeth meant the world to me, and seeing her hurt was the last thing I wanted to see. I didn't want her to be hurt the same way I had hurt Lilly.

"Who are her parents?" Malfoy got straight to the point.

"That is none of your concern, Malfoy."

"I must know her Blood Status if I am to be friends with her. If she is a Mudblood, I will never speak to her again."

"Why is it so important? I am a Half-Blood, and all respect me. Elizabeth was placed in Slytherin, would the Sorting Hat make a mistake to place one of lesser status than that in?"

"I will find out what you are hiding, one way or another. You may as well tell me now."

I glared at the little git, "It is none of your buisness, and if I hear about you pressing the issue again, I will give you a week's detentions and dock Slytherin points. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Professor," Malfoy sneered and stalked out the door.

Once Malfoy was out and the door shut, I placed my head in my hands and sighed. Protecting Lizzy from Malfoy's scrutinization wouldn't be easy. After a few minutes of sitting alone in my dark office, I left for the Great Hall for breakfast.


End file.
